


The Duchess Re-Approves

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Books, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017, Kid Grunkle Ford, Kid Grunkle Stan, Libraries, The Duchess Approves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: A young, bored Stan visits his local library.





	

Young Stanley Pines was loitering outside the library. “Sixer, I’m boooored!”

“Then go inside and read some books,” said Ford.

“Aw, they’re prob’ly all boring!”

“They’re not _all_ boring,” said Ford. “Ask a librarian to pick one.”

“Alright, I’ll try it!” Stan went in. A short while later, he stomped back out. “She gave me _The Duchess Approves_ , Sixer! I’m never reading a girly nerd book like that! Stupid library!”

**_FIFTY-SOMETHING YEARS LATER…_ **

“I thought you said you’d never read that book, Stanley.”

“Yeah, well, never would’ve thought I’d save the world from an evil triangle, either, so _screw you_.”


End file.
